greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow: City Walls
Synopsis for City Walls Ollie is still brooding over the death of Joanna Pierce. Connor has been attempting to console him, but in fact, all he has succeeded in doing is make things worse. Ollie convinces Roy to take Connor out on the town just to get him out of the house, so Ollie can mourn in peace. Roy takes Connor for a spin in his Ferrari. First they stop at a used book store, but Roy quickly grows bored, and decides to take Connor to an exotic club. Connor is uncomfortable, but Roy feels right at home. Eventually they leave, and stop at a convenience store for food. While shopping, several criminals burst into the store and attempt to rob the store's safe. Roy and Connor easily apprehend the gunmen and hand them over to the police. They finish their "relaxing" evening off over supper at an all night diner. Green Arrow argues with the Mayor over the fact that the Riddler may have an atomic warhead somewhere in Star City. The mayor hasn't confirmed the rumor and refuses to evacuate the city until he can get confirmation. Enraged, GA leaves his office to meet back up with Connor. Suddenly there is a massive explosion on the Capstone Bridge one of the central egresses leading into Star City. The Riddler takes credit for the explosion and telephones the mayor telling him that he wants 100 million dollars or he's going to detonate the nuke. With most of Star City's law enforcement concentrating on the Riddler, Albert Davis has time to conduct his massive occult ritual. He creates an impenetrable shield of blue mystic energy across the entire city. The field also causes every electronic device, including cars to instantly shut down. Green Arrow tracks the Riddler to the Tinder-Smith Garden Arena. He fires an arrow through the Riddler's wrist and finds that the nuclear weapon is inert along with everything else electronic. While Ollie takes the Riddler to prison, Connor tries to prevent the inevitable mass looting that seems to follow every citywide blackout. Suddenly, a throng of fiery demons begin stalking through the darkened streets chanting, "Peace or perish". Star City is covered with an impenetrable bubble of mystic energy preventing anyone from getting in or out. A blackout blankets the city and nothing of an electrical nature is operable. Albert Davis' demon hordes patrol the streets slaughtering anyone who breaks even the merest of laws. However, the demons have a vulnerability. Simple weapons such as swords or arrows appear to kill them as easily as they would a human. Outside the bubble, Superman, Batman and Jason Blood try to find a way into the city. Blood explains that only someone on the inside can hope to reverse the spell that created the bubble. Ollie, Connor and Mia spread the word that nobody can commit a single crime or else they will be massacred. Ollie visits the Riddler in prison and tries to determine what his affiliation with Davis is. The Riddler was hired to steal the mystic artifacts required for Davis to cast the spell. Ollie beats the Riddler up, claiming that he is partially responsible. Later, Ollie and Connor find Davis' home address a mansion guarded by a veritable army of demons. The only way to keep the population of Star City alive is to get the criminal underworld and the police department to call a temporary truce between one another. Banding together, cop and crime lord each go to various sporting goods stores to pick up every bladed weapon they can manage to find. But they have to pay for their purchases, either by leaving cash on the counter or writing a check. One of the thugs gets into a fight with a cop causing one of the demons to mystically appear and slaughter them. Ollie keeps the rest of the crew from getting out of hand and prompting more demonic intervention. Mia finally convinces Ollie that he needs her backing him up. The two spar with each other and Ollie recognizes her talent. He orders Connor to get her a mask. Green Arrow gathers everyone together in preparation of taking Albert Davis' house. The chief of police deputizes all of the serviceable citizens and has a judge draw up a warrant to arrest Albert Davis. They attempt to storm the front line of demons but the demons begin cutting through them with their swords. Mia is overhead on a bluff playing sniper, firing arrows down at the demons. Ollie circles back and meets up with her. They use a catapault to launch themselves over the demons into an upper window of Davis' mansion. They find Albert chained up to a wall. Albert originally cast the spell summoning the demons in order to enforce peace upon the city. He had no idea how chaotic things would become. The only way to break the spell is to kill him. Ollie doesn't have the heart to take a life, so Mia fires a fatal shot into Davis' heart, killing him. With Davis' death, the demons disappear and the mystic shield covering the city collapses. Mia is traumatized over what she felt she had to do. Issues for City Walls Notes *A thrilling new trade paperback collecting GREEN ARROW #32 and #34-39! Green Arrow must marshal the most unlikely army of all to save Star City and the world from a demonic threat. But the consequences may be worse than the problem! *Green Arrow (Vol 3) #33 called "Ready Steady, GO!" was a Special One and Done Issue by Writer Scott Beatty and Artist Shawn Martinbrough and Mark McKenna. The Issue Featured Guest Appearances of Superman (Clark Kent) and Plastic Man. Overall the Issue had nothing to do with the Story Arc "City Walls" and it's also not included in the Graphic Novel as well. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Green Arrow: City Walls/Gallery Links *http://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/green-arrow-vol-5-city-walls *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow%3A_City_Walls_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-city-walls/49-19988/ Green Arrow: City Walls 00